dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (仮面ライダーエグゼイド Kamen Raidā Eguzeido) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the eighteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-seventh series overall. The series started on October 2, 2016, joining Doubutsu Sentai ZyuohgerIcon-crosswiki in the Super Hero Time line-up after the finale of Kamen Rider Ghost. Starting on February 12, 2017, the series was joined by Uchu Sentai KyurangerIcon-crosswiki in the Super Hero Time line-up. After the finale of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Build joined Kyuranger in the Super Hero Time line-up. The motif of the series is retro video gaming, as the Riders of the show utilize game cartridges called Rider Gashats and have gear and form motifs inspired by retro video games. The series also integrates medical drama into the story because one of the main settings is a hospital and some of the main Riders are doctors. The tagline of the show is "Game Start!". StoryEdit 5 years ago, a new type of virus, named the Bugster Virus, infected humanity and turned them into creatures called Bugsters. In the present day, Emu Hojo, an intern and a genius gamer, receives the Gamer Driver and the Mighty Action X Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Along with several other Riders, Emu must compete to save people from the Bugster Virus and become the "super doctor" who'll save humanity! CharactersEdit Kamen RidersEdit TV ShowEdit Episodes : Main article: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Episodes Half of each episode's title is written in English and the other in kanji, usually ending in a question mark or exclamation, akin to most Japanese video game covers. # I'm a Kamen Rider! (I’m a 仮面ライダー！ Aimu a Kamen Raidā!) # Another Prodigy with No Thank You? (天才二人は no thank you？ Tensai Futari wa Nō Sankyū?) # BANG, That Jerk is Coming! (BANしたあいつがやってくる！ Ban shita Yatsu ga Yatte Kuru!) # An Operation Called Dash! (オペレーションの名はDash！ Operēshon no Na wa Dasshu!) # Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! (全員集合、激突Crash！ Zen'in Shūgō, Gekitotsu Kurasshu!) # A Hollow Beating in the Heart! (鼓動を刻め in the heart！ Kodō wo Kizame in za Hāto!) # The Reason for Some Lies! (Some lieの極意！ Samu Rai no Gokui!) # Men, Fly High! (男たちよ、Fly high！ Otoko-tachi yo, Furai Hai!) # Beat Up the Dragon! (Dragonをぶっとばせ！ Doragon wo Buttobase!) # Uneven Doctors! (ふぞろいのDoctors！ Fuzoroi no Dokutāsu!) # Who's the Black Kamen Rider? (Who’s黒い仮面ライダー？ Husu Kuroi Kamen Raidā?) # Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! (クリスマス 特別編: 狙われた白銀のX mas！ Kurisumasu Tokubetsu-hen: Nerawareta Shirogane no Kurisumasu!) # Defined Destiny (定められたDestiny Sadamerareta Desutini) # We're Kamen Riders! (We’re 仮面ライダー！ Wia Kamen Raidā!) # A New Challenger Appears! (新たなChallenger現る！ Aratana Charenjā arawaru!) # The Paradox of Defeating M (打倒MのParadox Datō Emu no Paradokkusu) # A Nonstandard BURGSTER? (規格外のBURGSTER? Kikaku-gai no Bāgusutā?) # The Truth Exposed (暴かれしtruth Abakareshi Turūsu) # A Sudden Fantasy!? (Fantasyは突然に！？ Fantajī wa Totsuzen ni!?) # Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! (逆風からのtake off！ Gyakufū kara no Teiku Ofu!) # Chasing the Mystery! (mysteryを追跡せよ！ Misuteri wo Tsuiseki seyo!) # Engineered History! (仕組まれたhistory！ Shigumimareta hisutorī!) # To The Max, Dead or Alive! (極限の dead or alive！ Kyokugen no Deddo oa Araibu!) # Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! (大志を抱いて go together！ Taishi wo Daite Go Togedā!) # Start the New Game! (New game起動！ Nyū Gēmu Kidō!) # Players Who Bet on Survival (生存を賭けたplayers Seizon wo Kaketa Pureiyāzu) # Love & Peace for the Winner! (勝者に捧ぐlove & peace！ Shōsya ni Sasagu Rabu ando Pīsu!) # Beyond Your Identity (Identityを超えて Aidentiti o Koete) # We're Me!? (We’re 俺！？ Wia ore!?) # Strongest VS Strongest! (最強VS最強 Saikyō Bāsasu Saikyō!) # The Forbidden Continue!? (禁断のContinue！？ Kindan no Konthinyū!?) # Judgment Received! (下されたJudgment！ Sakasareta Jajimento!) # Company Reform! (Company再編！ Konpanī Saihen!) # Accomplished Rebirth! (果たされしrebirth！ Hatasareshi Ribāsu!) # Rescue the Partner! (Partnerを救出せよ！ Pātonā wo Kyūshutsu seyo!) # Perfect Invincible GAMER! (完全無敵のGAMER！ Kanzen Muteki no Gēmā!) # Resolution of The White Knight! (White knightの覚悟！ Howaito Naito no Kakugo!) # Period with Tears (涙のperiod Namida no Pirioddo) # Goodbye Me! (Goodbye俺！ Guddobai Ore!) # Destiny Reboot! (運命のreboot！ Unmei no Ribūto!) # Reset Game! (Resetされたゲーム！ Risetto sareta Gēmu!) # God Arrives! (God降臨！ Goddo Kōrin!) # White Coat License (白衣のlicense Hakui no Raisensu) # The Last Smile (最期のsmile Saigo no Sumairu) # Endless Game (終わりなきGAME Owari Naki Gēmu) Movies # Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders # Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen # Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending # Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders # Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending ## Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe (仮面ライダーブレイブ＆スナイプ Kamen Raidā Bureibu Ando Sunaipu) ## Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy (仮面ライダーパラドクスwithポッピー Kamen Raidā Paradokusu Uizu Poppī) ## Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer (仮面ライダーゲンムVSレーザー Kamen Raidā Genmu tai Rēzā) # Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Remnant's Game (Crossover with Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and RWBY) Specials # Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppy Pipopapo's Room (仮面ライダー情報番組「ポッピーピポパポの部屋」 Kamen Raidā Jōhō Bangumi `Poppī Pipopapo No Heya') # Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks" (仮面ライダーエグゼイド 裏技 Kamen Raidā Eguzeido Urawaza) ## Virtual Operations (ヴァーチャルオペレーションズ Vuācharu Operēshonzu') ## Kamen Rider Genm (仮面ライダーゲンム Kamen Raidā Genmu) ## Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ (仮面ライダーブレイブ ~Surviveせよ! 復活のビーストライダー·スクワッド~ Kamen Raidā Bureibu ~Sabaibu Seyo! Fukkatsu no Bīsuto Raidā Sukuwaddo~) ## Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO (仮面ライダースナイプ エピソードZERO Kamen Raidā Sunaipu Episōdo Zero) ## Kamen Rider Lazer (仮面ライダーレーザー Kamen Raidā Rēzā) ## Kamen Rider Para-DX (仮面ライダーパラドクス Kamen Raidā Paradokusu) # Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen: Movie Release Anniversary Special (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊: 超スーパーヒーロー大戦: 映画公開記念スペシャル Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai Chō Supā Hīrō Taisen Eiga Kōkai Kinen Supesharu) # Kamen Sentai Gorider (仮面戦隊ゴライダー Kamen Sentai Goraidā) Stageshows # Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Special Event (仮面ライダーエグゼイド スペシャルイベント Kamen Raidā Eguzeido Supesharu Ibento) # Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Final Stage (仮面ライダーエグゼイド ファイナルステージ Kamen Raidā Eguzeido Fainaru Sutēji) CastEdit * Emu Hojo (宝生 永夢 Hōjō Emu): Hiroki Iijima. English Voice: Robbie Daymond * Hiiro Kagami (鏡 飛彩 Kagami Hiiro): Toshiki Seto. English Voice: Chris Patton * Taiga Hanaya (花家 大我 Hanaya Taiga): Ukyo Matsumoto. English Voice: ? * Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 Dan Kuroto): Tetsuya Iwanaga (岩永 徹也 Iwanaga Tetsuya) * Asuna Karino (仮野 明日那 Karino Asuna): Ruka Matsuda (松田 るか Matsuda Ruka) * Kiriya Kujo (九条 貴利矢 Kujō Kiriya): Hayato Onozuka (小野塚 勇人 Onozuka Hayato) * Parado (パラド): Shouma Kai (甲斐 翔真 Kai Shōma) * Graphite (グラファイト Gurafaito): Shouma Machii (町井 祥真 Machii Shōma) * Nico Saiba (西馬 ニコ Saiba Niko): Reina Kurosaki (黒崎 レイナ Kurosaki Reina) * Tsukuru Koboshi (小星 作 Koboshi Tsukuru): Shohei Uno (宇野 祥平 Uno Shōhei) * Ren Amagasaki (天ヶ崎 恋 Amagasaki Ren): Shinya Kote (小手 伸也 Kote Shinya) * Masamune Dan (檀 正宗 Dan Masamune): Hiroyuki Takami (貴水 博之 Takami Hiroyuki) * Haima Kagami (鏡 灰馬 Kagami Haima): Hanamaru Hakata (博多 華丸 Hakata Hanamaru) * Kyotaro Hinata (日向 恭太郎 Hinata Kyōtarō): Hironobu Nomura (野村 宏伸 Nomura Hironobu) * Rider Gashat Voice: Hironobu Kageyama (影山 ヒロノブ Kageyama Hironobu) * Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor Ⅱ/Buggle Driver Ⅱ Voice, Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat Voice, Ren Amagasaki/Lovelica Bugster (voice): Junichi Suwabe (諏訪部 順一 Suwabe Jun'ichi) Guest castEdit * Ryoko Kitami (北見 諒子 Kitami Ryōko, 3): Sanae Hitomi (人見 早苗 Hitomi Sanae) * Yoshitaka Nishiwaki (西脇 嘉高 Nishiwaki Yoshitaka, 4, 22): Takuya Negishi (根岸 拓哉 Negishi Takuya) * Riko Nishiwaki (西脇 莉子 Nishiwaki Riko, 4): Runa Natsui (夏居 瑠奈 Natsui Runa) * Koba (コバ 8): Tomonori Okano (岡野 友紀 Okano Tomonori) * Minako Yamanaka (山中 美奈子 Yamanaka Minako, 11, 12): Hitomi Miwa (三輪 ひとみ Miwa Hitomi) * Kazuki Shirakawa (白河 一樹 Shirakawa Kazuki, 13, 14): Kohki Okada (岡田 浩暉 Okada Kōki) * Heiji Uesugi (上杉 平次 Uesugi Heiji, 21): Taro Suwa (諏訪 太朗 Suwa Tarō) * Lucky (ラッキー Rakkī, 24): Takumi Kizu (岐洲 匠 Kizu Takumi) * Sora Iwamoto (岩本 ソラ Iwamoto Sora, 24): Miku Ōno (大野 未来 Ōno Miku) Suit actorsEdit * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3, Level 5, Level XX R, Level 99, Muteki Gamer: Seiji Takaiwa (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 3, Level 5, Level 50, Level 100, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: Jun Watanabe (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) * Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 3, Level 5, Level 50, Gamedeus: Eitoku (永徳) * Kamen Rider Genm Level 2, Level 3, Level X, Kamen Rider Cronus: Yuya Nawata (縄田 雄哉 Nawata Yūya) * Kamen Rider Genm Level 2 (when riding Sports Gamer): Keigō Arizono (有薗 啓剛 Arizono Keigō) * Kamen Rider Genm Level X, Level X-0, Graphite Bugster: Yuji Nakata (中田 裕士 Nakata Yuji) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Level X, Level 99 Maximum Gamer1, Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1, Kamen Rider Genm Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 3, Level 5, Lazer Turbo Level 0, Ride-Player Nico: Satoshi Fujita (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1, Kamen Rider Poppy2: Jiro Uchikawa (内川 仁朗''Uchikawa Jirō'') * Graphite Bugster, Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 50: Kazuya Okada (岡田 和也 Okada Kazuya) * Kamen Rider Genm Level 0, Kamen Rider Cronus, Gamedeus Cronus: Kosuke Asai (浅井 宏輔 Asai Kōsuke) * Graphite Bugster, Bugsters: Danki Sakae (榮 男樹 Sakae Danki) * Loverica Bugster, Bugsters: Hajime Kanzaki (神前 元 Kanzaki Hajime) * Bugsters: Shigeki Ito (伊藤 茂騎 Itō Shigeki), Takuma Komori (小森 拓真 Komori Takuma) NotesEdit * Most of the Riders of this series have four multi-colored "Buttons" on their chestplates. This is a possible gaming reference to the popular Super Famicom controller, as that had similarly colored buttons on its controls. * The show's title is a multiple form of word play, as the "aid" in Ex-Aid is an allusion to First Aid. Another hidden pun is the Japanese pronunciation in katakana is "E-gu-zei-do", which has a close similar sound to the English word "Excite" when pronounced in Japanese, "E-ku-sai-to". This is even referenced by the title of the show's opening theme. The final wordplay contains the Japanese pronunciation of the .EXE file extension ("E-gu-ze"). * Similarly, the Bugsters' nature as sentient viruses, is a play on the concept of computer viruses as well as biological pathogens, hence the heroes' civilian identities as doctors. * This is the first season where there are two female riders taking a central part in the show. * This Kamen Rider series shares some similar elements with its first Super Hero Time partner, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger: ** It uses pixelated graphic effect, similar one used for Cube effects in Zyuohger. ** Its theme of "game" is similar to the Deathgalien's Blood Game. ** Thought being different concepts, both series involved "Continues" (In Zyuohger the Continues were some kind of medals filled with the main villain Ginis' cells to allow the Deathgalien players to revive as giants while in Ex-Aid, the Continues were extra lives used by Kuroto after being revived as a Bugster). * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid shares many similarities with Kamen Rider Ryuki, primarily in regards to the Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis. ** One of the Riders, Masamune Dan, has the ability to stop time. In Ryuki, Kamen Rider Odinpossesses a similar ability. ** The purpose of Kamen Rider Chronicle was to revive every individual who had succumbed to the Bugster Virus or suffered a Game Over, though Kuroto primarily wanted to revive his deceased mother. In Ryuki, Shiro began the Rider Fight in an effort to save his sister from her demise. ** Kamen Rider Chronicle pits various individuals given a mass produced variant of the gashat compete against one another to defeat the Bugsters for the opportunity to bring back their loved ones once they learn that any who completes Kamen Rider Chronicle can revive any who died, and at one point, the Rider Players attack the Kamen Riders. In Ryuki, 13 Riders are pitted against one another to have their wish granted. *** The Ride-Players can also be considered to be the same as the Alternative Riders from Ryuki, as both are unofficial Kamen Riders as well as "mass produced" variants. * Ex-Aid is the final Rider series to entirely air at 8 am. Starting in October, Kamen Rider Build moved to 9 am, airing before Uchu Sentai Kyuranger and its successor. * This is the final Kamen Rider series to premiere in October, starting with Kamen Rider Build, the Kamen Rider series return to premiere in September. * With a total of 45 episodes, Ex-Aid is the shortest Kamen Rider series in the second phase of the Heisei Era. ** Following Kamen Rider Decade with a total of 31 episodes, Ex-Aid is the second shortest Kamen Rider series in all the Heisei Era. * This is the first series since: ** Kamen Rider Fourze to end its broadcast in August. ** Kamen Rider 555 to have only the head writer writing the script and screenplay of every episode. ** Kamen Rider Gaim to not have a short specials that leads to the summer film and to not have the protagonist do the narration.